This application relates to a U.S. Design Patent Application which shows the present invention. That application was filed by the same Applicant on Mar. 24, 1988, and accorded Ser. No. 174,311.
The present invention relates to protective masks and more particularly to hospital face masks.
Face masks have been widely used in hospitals for decades. Among other things, they prevent germs from being transmitted between patients and staff.
Lately, however, both doctors and nurses have questioned the effectiveness of present masks. With the dramatic increase in cases involving A.I.D.S. (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome), hospital members have been concerned with the possibility of catching this disease.
While the risk is minimal, they are nonetheless concerned about catching the disease through an inadvertent injection of a victim's body fluids into their own eyes. One way this could be achieved is through blood splattering during surgery.
In the past, there have been several masks that, at first glance, would appear to solve this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,753 to Wagner shows a face mask with an integral plastic eye shield. While this prior mask might work, it has some definite drawbacks. Among other things, the shield can fog up or cause a glare from overhead lighting during surgery. Also, it has no way of preventing sweat from dropping into a wearer's eyes.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a unique face mask that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is another general object to provide a face mask with an integral anti-glare, anti-fog eye shield.
It is a more particular object to provide such a mask with a sponge pad to catch the sweat from a wearer's forehead.
It is still a further object to provide a mask, commensurate with the above-listed objects, that is extremely simple and economical in design, yet extremely durable and safe to use.
The above and other objects and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent when the following description is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.